


Yachiru’s Day

by chellerrific



Category: Bleach
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Most Adorable Sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiru wakes up every morning on the right side of the bed because she wakes up with Kenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yachiru’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing insightful, just wanted to write me some Yachiru.

Yachiru wakes up every morning on the right side of the bed because she wakes up with Kenny. He snores but she snores louder, so that’s all right. They smell like soap, because Kenny always takes a bath before bed and he makes her take one too, even if sometimes he has to throw her in kicking and screaming. By the end of the day they will smell like dirt and sweat and candy and blood, but mornings are always soap, and a little bit of drool.

He likes to sleep in but she wants to claim the best food in the mess hall for herself before it’s gone. She gives him a kiss and he, still mostly asleep, reaches over to ruffle her hair before she skips off.

She makes her way through the mess hall by jumping from the head of one man to the next. “Good morning!” she calls out to them.

Baldy tries to grab for her leg but as usual she is too quick for him. If he wants to play she’ll be happy to do so later, after she's eaten. Food first though!

She eats her fill and then some before heading off to sword practice. Yachiru is not known for her work ethic but she trains a little every day, even if it sometimes ends up being only for a few minutes. She’s already strong, one of the youngest ever to don the badge of a lieutenant, but she knows she can always get stronger, and she wants to, for Kenny’s sake. It’s hard to find anyone who will spar with her most of the time—one part afraid of what Kenny would do to them if they hurt her, more parts afraid of getting ground into the mat by the little demon (there’s a line even amongst the members of the battle-hungry Eleventh). Sometimes she can bully Baldy or Yun-Yun into it, and sometimes they’ll make Maki-Maki do it instead, but usually she just works alone. That’s okay. Someday people will seek her out for the honor of playing with her, the way they do Kenny now.

She has a meeting of the Shinigami Women’s Association today at Byakushi’s. She decides that afterwards she’ll stick around and work on the tunnel system; Kenny will be having his nap by then anyway.

At the meeting Nana runs the show, which would annoy Yachiru more if there weren’t cake. Plus someone handed her a bag of sweets and so she lets Nana’s bossiness slide this time. She complained about it once to Shun-Shun, but he just laughed and said if she ever figured out how to manage his Nana, he'd appreciate it if she could please tell him.

The tunnels are looking good and she leaves much later in the day, dirty and satisfied. She trails a line of footprints behind her on her way out but that always happens and they’re always gone by the next time she comes over, so she pays them no attention.

When she gets back to the Eleventh, she finds Kenny awake and in the office, his least favorite place to be. She climbs up onto his shoulder for a better look. It feels good to be home, even if her Kenny is in a bad mood. He lets the paperwork pile up as much as he can but it always eventually has to be done.

Yachiru is supposed to have paperwork of her own but she’s not allowed to touch it anymore, since all she does is turn the documents into her own personal coloring books. Now Kenny just makes the other seated officers do it, and Gramps is practical enough to look the other way. He’s tried hauling her in for a lecture before but has accepted that the only result of this is that his office will get destroyed as Yachiru tries to get into everything. Even his reiatsu has no effect on her, which disturbs but doesn’t surprise him.

He won’t look the other way when it comes to Kenny’s own paperwork, though, and so it has to get done. Kenny grits his teeth and gets through it as quickly and painlessly as he can. Paperwork is the bad kind of pain in his book.

Kenny taught Yachiru how to read, but she doesn’t know who taught him; he already knew when they met. She still remembers the shapes his stick made in the dirt as he spelled out the name, the one he was giving to her. Yachiru. His first and best gift.

He’s out of the office before the ink is dry on the last form. It takes them twenty minutes to get to the training hall because Kenny keeps trying to go the wrong way and Yachiru has to correct him. When they finally make it, the men are already waiting for him, Baldy at the front of the line.

Yachiru takes up her usual perch at the window. This is her favorite part of the day, watching Kenny get to play. Everyone is weak compared to him, but some of the guys are pretty strong compared to anyone else, so Kenny always manages to have at least a little bit of fun. She wishes Icchi would come around more, though. Kenny doesn’t have nearly as much fun with anyone as he does with Icchi.

Baldy does well today so Kenny doesn’t have to hold back as much against him. Afterwards when Baldy’s lying on the mat, beaten and out of breath, Yachiru thanks him. Thanks from the lieutenant is among the highest praise any could receive, and she almost never gives it. Baldy manages a broken smile before Yun-Yun hauls him off to get patched up at the Fourth. All members of the Eleventh are regulars at the Fourth, and Baldy isn’t the only one who’ll be going today.

When Kenny is as satisfied as he can get without a real opponent, they head for dinner and then the dreaded baths. She tries to run away from him but he’s fast enough to catch her before she can get going.

Clean and ready for bed, the two settle in to unwind. Yachiru reads one of the picture books Hina gave her. They never have any blood or stabbing in them, but apparently books are supposed to contain things outside the parameters of everyday life. That seems a little silly to Yachiru, but she finds she likes to look through them anyway. This is a sign of maturation to those around her, since she used to only treat books as something from which to tear pages. (She still remembers the first time she made Hina cry doing this.)

She always falls asleep before she realizes it.

But that’s okay because what follows is always another morning of Kenny, and sunshine, and soap, and happiness. Whatever else happens, she knows that much.


End file.
